Bad Luck
by JokerSii
Summary: Kim Taehyung yang sial dan Kim Taehyung yang beruntung. Hoseok yang berandal dan Hoseok yang penuh cinta. BTS! Bangtan! VHope/HopeV slight Yoonmin/Minyoon! Chaptered! BoyxBoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck**

 **Author: Jokersii**

Cast:

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

etc.

 **WARNING: BoyxBoy, absurd, typos.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM! THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR AGENCY, I JUST WANT TO BORROW THEIR NAMES(?)**

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin menjadi orang sial bisa membuatmu beruntung?" –Jung Hoseok

"Ya, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin jawabannya tidak, hyung." –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapther I: This is unfortunate.**

"Jadi," Yoongi memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. "Kau tau kita perlu donatur," lanjutnya. "Deadline minggu lalu dan sampai sekarang proposal juga belom selesai?"

"Hyung, _jebal_." Taehyung mendesah pelan. "Ini bukan salahku, oke? Salahkan saja para _sunbae_ divisi yang malas rapat dan malah mengurusi hal tak penting." Jawab Taehyung setengah malas karena terlalu sering mendengar omelan _sunbae_ galak di hadapannya ini. Lagipula ia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya sembari menutup matanya. Kepalanya pening memikirkan banyak masalah yang sama sekali tak diinginkan. "Pokoknya, minggu ini proposal harus sudah ada ditanganku. Dan–"

"Tapi hyung, ini tidak ad–"

"—tidak ada penolakan, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Lanjut Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan protes dari adik kelasnya.

Taehyung sudah mengumpat dalam hati. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Semua karena malasnya para panitia divisi. Padahal festival sekolah sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan segalanya, bahkan proposal pun belum diajukan ke sekolah. Dana yang dibutuhkan tidak sedikit. Belum lagi untuk menyusun acara dan mempersiapkan dekorasi panggung memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia _hanya_ seorang sekretaris. Hanya mengikuti prosedur taun lalu dengan segala format laporan –yang tentu saja hanya tinggal mengganti tanggal dan beberapa hal kecil lain. Dan ia disalahkan karena pekerjaan para panitia divisi yang belum selesai? _Hell,_ ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

Taehyung adalah siswa kelas 10 kalau kalian belum tau, dan rata-rata panitia divisi adalah anak kelas 11 atau bahkan kelas 12. Mana mungkin ia berani memarahi kakak kelasnya karena pekerjaan yang acak-acakan. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh warga sekolah karena tidak menghormati kakak kelas. Mengingat bagaimana salah satu temannya sempat menabrak _sunbae_ berandal di kantin –dan secara _tidak sengaja_ menumpahkan makanan di seragam kakak kelasnya itu, langsung menjadi headline majalah sekolah dan dijauhi oleh semua orang. Itu mengerikan.

"Kau boleh keluar ruangan sekarang kalau kau mau." Ucap Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung sesaat.

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah murung. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, lalu menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya di sela pintu. Ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan –masih terbawa emosi. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan membuangnya. Mungkin ia memang sedang sial.

* * *

"Tae, aku ingin memukul wajahmu," ujar namja berambut oranye di samping Taehyung.

"Kurang ajar," desis Taehyung jengkel.

"Terlalu suram kau tau?" balas namja itu lagi sambil menyalin beberapa rumus di papan tulis. "Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak perlu menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Tae-ya!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Kau membuat moodku semakin turun, Park Jimin." Balas Taehyung sembari menepis tangan sahabatnya itu dari pundaknya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan segala tetek-bengek festival sekolah nanti. Aku berjanji." Jawab Jimin menghibur.

"Jika kau mengingkarinya, aku akan memotong kelingkingmu Jim." Ancam Taehyung, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"HEI! Kita kan tidak melakukan pink–AW SAKIT!" teriak Jimin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

"PARK JIMIN! KIM TAEHYUNG! KELUAR!"

* * *

Taehyung menyeret langkahnya ke ruangan klub sepulang sekolah. Pegal sekali rasanya berdiri di luar kelas selama dua jam pelajaran penuh. Mana lagi ia harus dihukum bersama Park-sialan-Jimin itu dan Jimin terus-menerus menggerutu. Dan lagi, ini bukan salahnya, oke? Jimin yang berteriak dan _seharusnya_ dia yang dikeluarkan dari kelas. Koreksi, _hanya_ dia, Park Jimin. Tapi yang terjadi, Taehyung yang diam saja juga ikut terkena hukuman Jimin. Sial sekali sih hari ini.

Taehyung membuka pintu dengan papan gantung bertulis "Klub Seni Musik". Ia masuk tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya yang menatap horror melihat wajah muram setengah hidup yang ia pasang. Segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ujung kelas, melipat tangannya dan berusaha tidur dengan nyaman. Kegiatan klub masih dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi, dan itu adalah waktu berharga untuk Taehyung yang hanya tidur 2 jam semalam karena menggarap dokumen festival.

Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa terjaga karena ributnya ruang klub seni musik itu. Entah ada suara gitar, piano, biola dan beberapa suara fals seseorang masuk ke pendengarannya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya matanya yang buram. Ia memutuskan untuk berlatih dengan lagu yang minggu lalu diberikan pelatih klub pada mereka. Taehyung membuka tas biolanya, mengambil lalu menyetel senar biola, membenarkan nada yang mungkin agak kacau. Agak kesulitan menemukan nada yang benar, ia beralih ke seorang namja yang sedang bermain piano dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ehm, permisi." Ucap Taehyung setengah gugup –takut yang diajaknya bicara adalah kakak kelas. "Boleh pinjam pianonya sebentar saja?"

Namja itu menghentikan permainannya, lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah Taehyung. "Oh silahkan, _sunbae._ " Kata namja itu sambil menyingkir dari kursi di depan piano.

'Sunbae? Ia mengira aku ini _sunbae_ nya?' batin Taehyung, menahan tawa. "Kau anak kelas 10?" tanya Taehyung ramah.

"I-iya. Ada apa, _sunbae_?" jawab namja itu dengan kepala menunduk takut.

"Hei! Aku bukan _sunbae_ mu, aku masih kelas 10." Jawab Taehyung santai sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ah! Benarkah?" sahut namja itu bersemangat. "Maaf, aku tidak begitu hapal siswa disini selain siswa di kelasku." Ujarnya.

"Ah, tak masalah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah namja di hadapannya.

Namja itu menerima tangan Taehyung. "Aku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung-ssi."

"Panggil Taehyung saja, jangan terlalu formal. Kita kan seumuran." Ujar Taehyung masih dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Tapi kurasa umur kita berbeda," jawab Jungkook sedikit ragu. "Karena aku mempercepat satu tahun sekolahku agar cepat lulus."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Ternyata Jungkook adalah anak akselerasi. Berarti dia lebih muda dari Taehyung, apa lebih pintar juga? Lupakan ini tidak penting. "Jadi kau kelahiran berapa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Aku kelahiran akhir 1997." Jawab Jungkook dengan polosnya.

Hah? Jadi dia kelahiran 1997, dan sekarang kelas 10? Yang benar saja, masa anak ini dua tahun dibawah Taehyung? Taehyung membayangkan jika ia nantinya akan mengikuti akselerasi, pasti sudah meledak otaknya saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memanggilku 'hyung', Jungkook-ah." Ujar Taehyung sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah, Taehyung-hyung." Kata Jungkook, lalu ia terdiam sebentar. "Tunggu dulu, namamu sangat tidak enak diucapkan dengan embel-embel hyung." Lanjutnya sambil bergumam nama Taehyung yang jika ditambah kata hyung akan mengulang kata yang sama dua kali.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan 'hyung' hanya karena masalah seperti itu," balas Taehyung sambil memutar malas bola matanya seakan ia sering mendengar Jungkook berkata begitu.

"Tidak-tidak, Tae-hyung," Balas Jungkook cepat. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu saja, hyung?" tambah Jungkook semangat, seakan baru saja menemukan ide cermelang yang akan menjadi rumus sepanjang masa.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Jungkookie." Jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan karena kelakuan Jungkook sangat lucu dan polos itu. "Oiya, kau jadi meminjamkanku piano itu kan? Aku butuh menyetel biolaku sebentar saja."

Dan saat itu juga, sebuah bola basket menembus kaca di samping Taehyung, mengenai biola kesayangannya dan biola itu pecah seketika. _Sialan._

* * *

Taehyung mengambil cangkir kopi di samping meja belajarnya, lalu meminum habis isinya. Sudah sekitar 4 jam ia mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah dan dokumen festival. Taehyung mendesah frustasi dan menutup layar laptopnya. Ia melihat jam di sisi tempat tidurnnya sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Ia hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

Kau tau nasib biola kesayangannya yang lebur itu, dengan kejamnya sang pelempar bola hanya minta maaf dan tidak mau menggantinya. Apapun itu sangat melelahkan bagi Taehyung. Bahkan setelah menjadi siswa SMA ia belum merasakan kesenangan seperti kata orang-orang. Yang ada hanya tugas, tugas, dan tugas lagi, lalu omelan dan omelan selamanya. Uh, ia _hampir_ menyesali masa SMA ini –Ya Tuhan bahkan ia baru saja masuk.

Taehyung menutup matanya sejenak. Lima menit kemudian, ia membukanya lagi. Oh, _shit_. Ia baru saja menegak kopinya sampai habis tak tersisa. Dan kopi itu adalah kopi hitam, oleh-oleh dari perkebunan kopi pamannya di Thailand. Sungguh sial hari ini –ah atau kemarin?

Menyerah dengan masalah tidurnya, akhirnya Taehyung pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli ramyun instan. Taehyung tinggal sendiri di apartemen Seoul ini. Kedua orang tua masih tinggal di Daegu –kampung halamannya, dan hyungnya pergi kuliah di Jepang. Setelah lulus SMP, ia memang sudah berniat untuk sekolah di Seoul dan hidup mandiri.

Sesampainya di supermarket, ia langsung menghampiri rak mie instan lalu mengambil beberapa dan menuju ke kasir. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir dan mencari dompet di sakunya.

"Maaf, apa aku pernah melihatmu?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan sang penjaga kasir. Taehyung memasang raut bingung di wajahnya.

"Ehm, kurasa tidak pernah?" jawab Taehyung ragu.

"Tapi aku merasa sering melihatmu di sekolahku," lanjut namja itu, ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Apa katanya? Di sekolah? Taehyung semakin bingung dan mulai mengamati wajah namja di hadapannya dengan lebih detail. Mungkin iya, Taehyung pernah melihat wajah namja ini. Dan ia merasa cukup mengenali wajah dihadapannya ini. Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah–

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?" tanya namja itu, lalu tertawa kecil –namun licik, melihat wajah Taehyung yang terkejut setengah mati melihat _sunbae_ berandal –yang tempo hari terkena makanan anak kelas satu, berdiri di hadapannya. Matilah Taehyung sekarang.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jung Hoseok, _sunbae_ mu." Ujar namja itu dengan seringai dan penekanan pada kata _'sunbae'._ "Boleh aku tau namamu, hm? Oh, dan juga kelasmu agar aku mudah menghampiri _hoobae_ ku ini."

 **TBC**

 **a/n: HAI SEMUAAAA~ maaf banget yang udah nunggu lama banget /sok ada yang nunggu:')/ oiya yang minta sequel "Just wait for me, Girl", joker minta maaf pokoknya itu ff udah mentok banget otak joker buat ngelanjutin ato bikin sequel:'( bingung mau tentang apaan sequelnya hiks. Doain aja dapet ide secepatnya okeeee?**

 **Jadi ini dia ff keduaku yang edisi chaptered /nangis terharu/ Trus sekarang juga BoyxBoy WKWKWK. Pairing utama tetep VHope, tapi bakal ada pairing yang lain juga dikit-dikit ntar. Males bikin teaser sih sebenernya:') langsung ketik cerita aja gitu.**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran tentang apapun, joker terbuka buat semuanya kok**

 **Last, Review please? Thankyouuuu~**

 **p.s: ada yang main rp twitter ga ya disini?**

 **7/02/2016**

 **Jokersii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Luck**

 **Author: Jokersii**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **etc.**

 **WARNING: BoyxBoy, absurd, typos.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM! THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR AGENCY, I JUST WANT TO BORROW THEIR NAMES(?)**

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin menjadi orang sial bisa membuatmu beruntung?" –Jung Hoseok

"Ya, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin jawabannya tidak, hyung." –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter II: Their real life.**

Jung Hoseok.

Berandal, liar dan pembuat masalah. Dibenci semua guru, tak terkecuali satpam sekolah. Pemimpin geng pembully sekolah. Selalu terlambat setiap pagi, baju selalu dikeluarkan, tidak pernah memakai dasi dan sering membolos pelajaran dengan tidur di UKS. Rambut berantakan, sorot mata meremehkan, tapi sayang mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan nilai bagus di setiap mata pelajaran. Pandai berolahraga, terutama basket dan sepak bola. Pemain inti tim basket sekolah yang selalu mencetak angka dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Sebanyak apapun pembenci Jung Hoseok, tetap saja banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya. Banyak pula yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya namun tak pernah satupun yang diterimanya. Bahkan hampir setiap pagi ia mendapatkan coklat, kue, surat kekaguman atau apalah itu namanya Hoseok tak mau tau. Hoseok benar-benar tidak berminat mengencani seorang yeoja –apa?

Hoseok adalah penyuka sesama jenis, kalau kalian belum tau. Ia menyukai laki-laki, tidak ada yang mengetahui itu selain teman satu gengnya. Ia menceritakan segala sesuatu kepada teman-teman satu gengnya –atau Hoseok lebih senang memanggilnya sahabat?

Semua masalah tentang keluarganya –tentang hyung nya yang senang bergonta-ganti pasangan dan pergi minum sampai pagi, tentang adiknya yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar, dan masalah ayahnya yang gila kerja sehingga lupa mengurus anak-anaknya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan adiknya, sejak saat itu hyung nya pergi ke _club_ setiap malam dan ayahnya tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

Terkadang Hoseok merasa hidupnya begitu sepi dan melelahkan, lalu saat itulah sahabatnya akan datang dan menghiburnya. Alih-alih bersyukur, ia tetap tidak memiliki semangat untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya. Kembali merasakan ketenangan hidup adalah cita-citanya selama ini, merasakan kasih sayang adalah impiannya.

Semua monoton, sebelum Kim Taehyung memasuki hidupnya.

Seorang adik kelas _kurang ajar_ yang mengacaukan pikirannya hanya dengan merasakan eksistensi bocah itu di dekatnya.

* * *

Jimin berjalan santai menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku matematika yang ia tinggalkan di sana kemarin. Membuka lokernya dengan cepat dan mengambil buku yang diperlukannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sebuah sapu tangan di dekat ujung sepatunya. Anehnya, sapu tangan itu terlipat rapi, seperti ada yang sengaja menaruh benda itu di sana. Diambilnya sapu tangan itu dan ia membuka lipatan sapu tangan itu perlahan.

" _Jangan lupa mencuci mulutmu setelah kau makan"_

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti. Lalu ia memegang mulutnya dan –astaga ada sisa susu coklat yang ia minum tadi pagi di sekitar bibirnya. _Sialan,_ batin Jimin. Mati-matian ia menahan malu sembari mengusap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang tadi ditemukannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memberinya sapu tangan ini? Setau Jimin, ia benar-benar sendiri di sekitar loker ini. Jimin menatap sapu tangan itu, heran. Membalik-balikkannya berulang kali dan tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk siapa yang memberinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan sapu tangan itu saja, barangkali nanti ada yang mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Yoongi-hyung. Tidak, aku hanya mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di loker saja." Jawab Jimin dengan senyum terlebarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas dan menatap adik kelas sekaligus mantan tetangganya ini geli, "Dasar tidak pernah berubah," tangannya terangkat untuk menjitak kepala Jimin.

" Aw–" reflek Jimin memegang kepalanya. "Kau juga tidak pernah berubah, hyung –tetap sadis," balas Jimin.

Jitakan beruntut pada kepala Jimin. "Dasar tidak sopan," balas Yoongi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin di depan loker.

"Ah! Yoongi-hyung, tunggu aku," teriak Jimin, berlari menghampiri Yoongi. "Kita ke kelas bersama, ne?"

* * *

Taehyung menyeret malas langkahnya memasuki kelas. Kejadian kemarin malam berhasil membuatnya takut dan terkejut setengah mati. Seperti mimpi bertemu seorang _sunbae_ berandal yang menjadi kasir minimarket dekat rumahnya. Sungguh Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir kalau _sunbae_ berandal itu –Jung Hoseok, bisa bekerja sambilan. Lebih anehnya lagi, ia mengenal Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi terkenal dari dulu, entah itu karena ia nakal atau karena ia pintar, namun keberadaannya sangat tidak menonjol. Ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan guru maupun siswa lain, tapi mengapa Hoseok bisa mengenalinya?

Apa mungkin kalau mukanya sangat cocok untuk dibully? Atau mungkin ia terlalu menyebalkan? Atau mungkin ia terlalu tamp –ehem. Tidak. Bukan itu seharusnya yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah nasibnya nanti. Ia yakin –sangat yakin bahkan, akan menjadi objek pembullyan geng berandal yang di ketuai oleh Jung Hoseok itu.

Tidak cukup kah ia tertimpa kesialan kemarin? Kenapa harus sial lagi sih? Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri, coba saja kalau kemarin ia tidak lembur mengerjakan tugas, coba saja kalau kemarin ia tidak minum kopi, coba saja kalau kemarin ia tidak pergi ke minimarket, coba saja, coba saja dan coba saja lagi. Tapi bisa apa dia sekarang kalau sudah terlanjur.

Taehyung memasuki kelas dan mengambil tempat duduk di ujung dekat jendela, tepat di sebelah tas Jimin. Tumben sekali, biasanya Jimin akan langsung beroceh panjang lebar –ribut, tentang cerita yang sebenarnya Taehyung juga tidak paham. Entah Taehyung yang terlalu malas, atau Jimin yang terlalu bodoh. Tapi pagi ini Jimin tidak terlihat sama sekali, hanya ada tas punggung yang diletakkan di kursi sebelah Taehyung.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung ingin bercerita tentang apa yang di alaminya kemarin. Mungkin nanti reaksi Jimin akan sangat berlebihan, Taehyung tau itu, tapi mana mungkin ia tidak bercerita kepada Jimin. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Jimin disuruh Jung Hoseok untuk memanggil Taehyung ke tempatnya berada dan nanti Jimin dengan polosnya akan menyuruh Taehyung untuk menemui _sunbae_ itu lalu Taehyung akan dipukuli. _Hell,_ no. Masalahnya adalah, Jimin sangat lambat membaca situasi yang terjadi, jadi ya begitulah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Jimin masuk, lalu berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Kebetulan bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi, jadi Jimin langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Jimin diam seperti ini, seperti ada yang salah.

"Ada masalah denganmu, Jim?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Jimin menoleh, "Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" jawab Jimin dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Taehyung menyadari senyum palsu Jimin itu. "Aku bisa membaca segala ekspersimu," balas Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin. "Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Tae." Sahut Jimin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" balas Taehyung spontan.

Jimin menghembuskan napas, lalu tertawa pelan. "Menggelikan sekali, Tae," ucap Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku merindukannya." Lanjut Jimin pelan.

Taehyung menatap prihatin ada sahabatnya itu. "Bersabarlah, Jim." Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung Jimin. "Aku yakin Yoongi-hyung juga merindukanmu."

 **TBC**

 **a/n: HUAHHAHAHAH maapkan chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter satu kemaren:' Ngetiknya ngebut juga sih kemaren jadi yaa gini hasilnya hiks. Itu ada bagian Yoonmin nya dikit wkwk sabar ya besok deh joker banyakin** **di chapter ini gaada VHope nya dulu yaaa, biar pada penasaran /dibakar masa/**

 **Oiya makasih banget buat semua review-nim dan buat semua yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow ff abal-abal Joker nih:') sini cium satu-satu .ga**

 **Dan yang tanya joker main rp twitter apa enggak, jawabannya iya aku main nih:)) yang main rp twitter bisa follow dong KNH_Seunghee wkwk tapinya joker disitu edan banget dan berisik jadi jangan nyesel okeeeeh**

 **And last, review juseyooooooo**

 **23/02/2016**

 **JokerSii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Luck**

 **Author: Jokersii**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **etc.**

 **WARNING: BoyxBoy, absurd, typos.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM! THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR AGENCY, I JUST WANT TO BORROW THEIR NAMES(?)**

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin menjadi orang sial bisa membuatmu beruntung?" –Jung Hoseok

"Ya, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin jawabannya tidak, hyung." –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter III: I hate you.**

Jimin melolot tak percaya kepada Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia dan Taehyung pergi ke makan siang bersama di kedai tua dekat sekolah –Taehyung memohon-mohon kepadanya karena ingin bercerita suatu masalah, saat istirahat tadi. Awalnya Jimin malas makan siang di luar karena uang saku yang biasanya ia terima terpaksa dikurangi karena nilai ulangannya yang jelek. Namun penawaran Taehyung untuk membayar makan siang membuat Jimin berubah pikiran. Lagipula Taehyung juga jarang bersikap baik seperti ini –walaupun ada maunya, tapi Jimin dengan senang hati akan menemani sahabatnya itu.

" _Heol._ Apa maksudnya dengan menanyakan namamu?" Jimin hampir saja menumpahkan kuah _jajangmyun_ dari mulutnya yang penuh. "Dan aku tidak percaya _sunbae_ berandal itu menjadi penjaga kasir? Oh, _hell._ Kau hanya berhalusinasi, Tae-ya."

"Sialan kau, Jim. Mana sudi berhalusinasi tentang _sunbae_ itu." Balas Taehyung yang berubah cemberut seketika.

"Tapi kalau iya, aku yakin kau dalam bahaya sekarang." Ucap Jimin, lalu menyumpit beberapa bawang bombay, memasukkan ke mulut, mengunyah cepat dan menelannya.

"Kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu untuk menakutiku, Jim." Ancam Taehyung, sengit. "Atau kau kujadikan kambing hitam ketika _sunbae_ itu memukuliku."

"Aku akan kabur." Jawab Jimin sesantai angin. "Semudah itu, kan?" Jimin menatap Taehyung jahil dan setengah meremehkan, membuat Taehyung semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Terlalu tega, kau bukan sahabatku." Ucap Taehyung sarkastik. "Menjauhlah dariku, dan jangan harap aku akan membayar makan–"

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda oke?" sahut Jimin cepat dan panik.

Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan tak suka. Masa iya, sahabatnya sendiri seperti itu? Jimin memang menyebalkan, dan Taehyung hampir berpikir alasan ia masih bertahan bersama Jimin.

"Tae," panggil Jimin pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Matilah Jimin, Taehyung marah sekarang.

"Tae-ya," ulang Jimin agak takut, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hm," gumam Taehyung asal, malas menanggapi Jimin.

"Tae, _jebal_. Aku memanggilmu," Jimin hampir frustasi, akan kehilangan uang untuk membayar makanan itu.

"Apa sih? Kau berisik, bantet." Balas Taehyung, melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan membantumu jika _sunbae_ berandal itu berani macam-macam denganmu, oke?" ucap Jimin seserius mungkin agar Taehyung percaya –dan, hei, jangan anggap Jimin bercanda. "Jadi sekarang kau akan tetap membayar ini semua kan?" lanjut Jimin, nyengir kuda sembari menunjukkan mangkuk _jajangmyun_ nya yang hampir kosong.

Taehyung menghela napas setengah tak rela, namun ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin barusan. Bagaimana pun, sebodoh apa sahabatnya ini akan tetap membelanya jika _sunbae_ berandal itu melakukan macam-macam pada Taehyung. "Hm," jawab Taehyung akhirnya mengiyakan, setelah berapa menit terdiam.

Wajah melas Jimin langsung berubah ceria. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Tae-ya!" ucap Jimin gembira, hampir memeluk Taehyung –yang sudah menjauh lebih dulu. "Aku berjanji." Jimin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Taehyung melihat sekilas jari Jimin dan menyambutnya dengan kelingking kanannya sendiri, menautkan jari-jari mereka.

* * *

"Hoseok-ah," panggil namja berambut pirang pada Hoseok yang sibuk menatap langit cerah, setengah mengantuk. "Darimana kau tau anak itu adik kelas?" lanjut namja itu. "Melihatnya lewat saja aku tidak pernah."

"Entahlah," jawab Hoseok asal. "Kau saja yang tidak pernah peka sekitar, Namjoon." Ledek Hoseok sembari menutup mata dengan lengannya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Hoseok pada awalnya sama sekali tidak mengenali wajah adik kelas, kakak kelas manapun, bahkan teman selain geng nya pun, ia tidak bisa menghapal –dan tidak perduli tentunya. Namun entah sejak kapan, ia selalu memperhatikan seorang adik kelas berambut coklat tua yang memainkan biola di ruang musik. Suaranya begitu merdu dan ekspresi bocah itu yang, entahlah, membuat Hoseok selalu mencari keberadaannya setiap hari selasa –hari klub musik sedang berlatih. Terlalu sering melihat bocah itu memainkan biolanya, Hoseok menjadi terbiasa melakukannya. Setiap hari selasa, sepulang sekolah, Hoseok selalu menunggu di halaman belakang sekolah, dekat dengan jendela ruang musik –dimana bocah itu sering memainkan biolanya.

Hoseok memang terlalu beruntung. Malam itu, ia bertemu dengan bocah biola –yang sering ia perhatikan, sedang membeli mie instan di minimarket tempat ia berjaga menjadi kasir. Ketika Hoseok menanyakan nama dan kelas bocah biola itu, tatapan mata bocah itu begitu takut seakan Hoseok akan memakannya. Demi Tuhan, Hoseok ingin tertawa saat itu namun ia menahannya. Mungkin _bermain_ sedikit dengan bocah itu akan membuatnya terhibur?

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya," balas Namjoon –namja rambut pirang, heran. "Biasanya kau sama sekali tidak perduli dengan orang lain, bahkan adik kelas," lanjut Namjoon, mencoba berpikir dengan sikap aneh Hoseok. "Apa kau tertarik dengan bocah biola itu, Hoseok-ah?" tanya Namjoon menyelidik.

Hoseok membuka matanya, lalu menatap Namjoon jengah. "Aku hanya senang mendengar permainan biolanya saja," ucap Hoseok –yang terdengar seperti mengelak setelah tertangkap basah. "Dan tentu saja ingin _bermain_ dengannya, seperti biasa." Lanjutnya dengan seringai andalannya.

Namjoon menghela napasnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tetap berbeda, Jung Hoseok," jawab Namjoon. "Kau terlihat lebih meng–"

"Berisik, Kim Namjoon." Desis Hoseok, sebal.

"—hargainya daripada yang lain." Lanjut Namjoon, tak memperdulikan desisan Hoseok.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut _bermain_ dengan bocah itu." Tawar Hoseok, ingin mengganti topik mereka.

"Bermain apa maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon, menatap Hoseok jahil. "Bermain di ran–"

"Kim Namjoon, kau gil–"

"—jang? Kalau itu, kau saja dengan bocah itu. Aku sudah bersama Seokjin-hyung." Lanjut Namjoon dengan segala otak mesumnya, Hoseok hampir ingin membakar rambut pirang Namjoon.

Hoseok mendengus kesal, berdiri dan meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di atap sekolah.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook.

Adik sepupu Min Yoongi. Ia pindah ke Seoul, dari Busan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Jungkook tinggal di rumah kakak sepupunya. Rumah itu sepi, paman dan bibi nya selalu sibuk bekerja dan Yoongi-hyung tidak memiliki saudara. Jungkook pernah mendengar kalau keluarga Min sering berpindah rumah karena kepentingan pamannya, tapi sekarang keluarga Min sudah menetap.

Jungkook adalah anak yang pandai. Ia mendapat beasiswa di Seoul dari sekolah lamanya. Ia juga mengikuti kelas akselerasi satu tahun. Jungkook juga pandai bermain piano, mengikuti klub musik dan mengenal Kim Taehyung, anak kelas sepuluh lain namun jelas lebih tua darinya. Ia juga mengikuti klub basket bersama seorang kakak kelas bernama Jung Hoseok yang sangat liar, sayangnya tampan dan sangat mahir bermain basket.

Jungkook memiliki kehidupan baru disini, meninggalkan orang tuanya di Busan. Hidup mandiri bersama kakak sepupunya yang cuek namun diam-diam sangat perhatian. Jika Jungkook mempunyai masalah, ia selalu bercerita pada Yoongi dan kakak sepupunya akan menghiburnya. Yoongi-hyung juga sering membantunya mengerjakan tugas saat Jungkook kesulitan. Sepulang sekolah, ia selalu pulang dengan Yoongi-hyung –kalau Yoongi tidak ada kegiatan sampai sore. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi-hyung nya sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan festival, selalu pulang larut, selalu mengerjakan tugas sampai pagi, selalu bangun dengan wajah mayat hidup –pucat. Mungkin banyak sekali tugas hyung nya itu.

Karena Yoongi-hyung nya sibuk dengan urusan festival sekolah, Taehyung sering mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Taehyung juga mengenalkan Jungkook dengan teman sekelasnya, Park Jimin. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Jimin selalu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan, entah apa masalahnya. Jungkook selalu enggan membalas tatapan Jimin yang seperti itu, merasa terintimidasi. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, tatapan Jimin berubah dan tidak lagi mengintimidasi seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jauh lebih bersahabat, membuat Jungkook nyaman dengan segala sikap Jimin yang sangat baik terhadapnya.

Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh setiap kali bersama Jimin. Tanpa sadar pun, Jungkook selalu mencari keberadaan Jimin, sering memikirkan Jimin sebelum tidur. Ditambah lagi, ia sering pulang bersama Jimin.

Lalu perasaan nyaman itu muncul ketika Jimin berada bersamanya.

* * *

Yoongi mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ruangan kosong dengan kertas bertebaran sana-sini. Yoongi baru sadar kalau panitia lain sudah pulang –bahkan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Memang sedaritadi Yoongi hanya fokus pada laptopnya saja, tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Yoongi melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam 7 malam. Yoongi merapikan mejanya, memasukkan laptop, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, menguncinya.

Yoongi menyeret langkahnya menyusuri koridor gelap, kakinya terlalu lelah. Sepi, hanya terdengar langkah kakinya dan suara angin. Yoongi setengah mengantuk, berjalan keluar gerbang, menuju rumahnya.

Yoongi rindu. Biasanya saat seperti ini, Jimin akan menjemputnya di depan sekolah, menemaninya berjalan kaki sampai rumah, menceritakan hal-hal tak penting namun Yoongi akan tersenyum mendengarnya, menggenggam tangan Yoongi ketika ia kedinginan, tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi menguap karena terlalu lelah, selalu seperti itu. Tapi itu dulu, ketika rumah mereka masih bersebelahan, ketika orang tua Yoongi belum memutuskan untuk pindah rumah secara sepihak, ketika Yoongi masih berada sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas, sesak rasanya. Padahal hampir setiap hari ia melihat Jimin dari jauh, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara apapun dengannya. Belum lagi baru-baru ini, Yoongi melihat Jimin sering pergi berdua dengan Jungkook, adik sepupu kesayangannya. Jungkook juga sering bercerita kalau ia pulang bersama Jimin, hampir setiap hari karena Yoongi pulang malam mengurus festival sekolah. Posisi Yoongi sudah tergantikan sekarang? Tidak ada Yoongi yang pulang bersama Jimin, tidak ada lagi senyum hangat Jimin yang hanya ditujukan pada Yoongi. Yang ada sekarang adalah Jimin yang selalu bersama Jungkook, Jimin yang selalu Yoongi lihat tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook. Kepala Yoongi berat memikirkannya, tentu saja Yoongi tidak rela. Namun ia bisa apa?

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya, sembari tersenyum miris. Ia menahan segalanya dalam hati dan menguburnya sedalam mungkin. Yoongi menoleh ke arah minimarket seberang jalan. Mungkin dengan semangkuk _ramyun_ akan membuatnya sedikit tenang, lagipula ia belum makan apapun dari tadi siang. Yoongi mendorong pintu minimarket itu, menyelipkan badannya di celah pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia berjalan mengambil satu cup _ramyun_ instan dan sekotak jus apel dingin, lalu berjalan ke kasir. Yoongi segera menaruh belanjaannya, mengeluarkan dompet. Ia mengamati penjaga kasir yang sedang menghitung belanjaannya. Tidak asing, pikir Yoongi.

"Ini kembalian anda, dan ini barang belanjaannya. Terima kasih." Ucap namja penjaga kasir sembari memberikan uang kembalian dan barang belanjaan Yoongi.

Benar-benar tidak asing, pikir Yoongi lagi. "Baik, terima kasih." Yoongi mengambil barangnya dan mendudukkan diri di atas kursi dalam minimarket itu. Yoongi memasukkan sedotan pada jus apel dingin nya, meminumnya cepat. Jus apel adalah minuman kesukaan Yoongi, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur kalau sehari saja tidak minum jus apel.

Pintu minimarket terbuka, Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya –yang awalnya sibuk mengamati _ramyun_ menggoda nya, melihat Kim Taehyung –adik kelas yang sering ia marahi, berjalan cepat ke arah rak tisu lalu mengambil dua kotak.

"Kim Taehyung," panggil Yoongi ketika Taehyung lewat di depannya, sepertinya Taehyung sedang terburu-buru. Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melotot kaget melihat Yoongi sedang duduk manis sambil meminum jus apel kotak.

"Ah, Yoongi _sunbae_ , sedang ap–"

"Sudah kubilang panggil hyung saja kalau tidak di sekolah." Potong Yoongi dengan tatapan memerintah seperti biasa kepada Taehyung.

"Iya-iya, Yoongi-hyung, aku lupa." Ucap Taehyung malas. "Hyung sedang apa? Tumben sekali makan di sini," tanya Taehyung, yang memang jarang melihat Yoongi mampir ke minimarket ini setelah pindah rumah.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" balas Yoongi, sengit. "Kau mau makan juga?" lanju Yoongi, menyodorkan cup _ramyun_ nya pada Taehyung –yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku barusan makan tadi sebelum ke sini." Tolak Taehyung halus. "Ah, hyung, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu," ucap Taehyung dengan cepat, berdiri dari posisi semula lalu merapikan kursi yang dipakainya tadi. "Dah, Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu minimarket sebelum Yoongi sempat membalasnya. Yoongi kembali pada kegiatan makan nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Maaf, apa kau _sunbae_ ku?" Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat namja penjaga kasir itu memanggilnya, benar-benar tidak asing.

"Aku?" tanya Yoongi sedikit bingung. "Aku merasa pernah melihatmu, entah dimana." Balas Yoongi santai.

"Ya, aku memang adik kelasmu," lanjut namja itu, mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan duduk di hadapan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung. "Namaku Jung Hoseok, salam kenal, _sunbae_." Hoseok memberikan tangan kanannya pada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?" ucap Yoongi galak –menandakan ia tidak ingin diganggu.

Hoseok sedikit heran, betapa galaknya _sunbae_ dihadapannya ini. "Ehm, kau Min Yoongi kan? Aku sering mendengar nama _sunbae_ di sekolah," Hoseok mencoba memecah keheningan. "Guru-guru sering menyebutnya."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi tertawa. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yoongi sembari meminum jus apelnya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga sering mendengar namamu," Yoongi meminum habis jus apelnya. "Sama, dari para guru."

"Karena aku pembuat onar?" sambung Hoseok cepat.

"Mungkin iya, aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya." Balas Yoongi, meremas kotak jus apelnya, melemparnya ke tong sampah dekat pintu minimarket, lalu masuk dengan sempurna. Hoseok sedikit kaget karena tembakan Yoongi yang tepat itu, jarak tempat duduk Yoongi dan tempat sampah bisa sekitar enam meter, dan lemparan Yoongi tempat mengenai sasaran.

" _Sunbae_ , apa kau sering bermain basket?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Ya, sangat sering dulu. Bahkan aku ikut tim basket saat kelas satu." Jawab Yoongi.

Ah, pantas saja, batin Hoseok. "Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Terlalu menguras waktuku. Aku tidak bisa mengurus adik sepupuku di rumah jika terlalu banyak kegiatan." Jawab Yoongi, lalu menguap. "Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Kau kerja di sini?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja sadar adik kelasnya bekerja sambilan di minimarket ini.

"Kau lihat sendiri, _sunbae."_ Hoseok ikut berdiri bersama Yoongi yang berjalan ke pintu minimarket. "Oh, apa _sunbae_ kenal dekat dengan Kim Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Yoongi terlihat bingung sejenak. "Ya, mungkin lumayan dekat. Dia salah satu panitia festival sekolah bersamaku." Jawab Yoongi. "Sudah dulu, ya!" Yoongi berjalan keluar minimarket.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongi- _sunbae!"_ seru Hoseok dari depan pintu minimarket.

Raut wajah Hoseok berubah ketika Yoongi menjauh. "Jadi, bocah biola itu sering pulang malam karena festival?" gumam Hoseok dengan seringai liciknya. "Bersiaplah, Kim Taehyung."

* * *

Hari ini cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, hujan lebat disertai angin dan petir. Taehyung yang awalnya ingin pulang terpaksa harus menunggu hujan reda, ia – _sialnya,_ tidak membawa payung. Taehyung melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, setengah enam sore, terlalu larut sampai hujan reda. Tapi jika nekat menerobos hujan, ia pasti basah kuyub sampai apartemen.

Taehyung langsung merasa pening ketika angin keras menerpa kulitnya, dingin sekali. Jimin sudah pulang bersama Jungkook tadi siang, mana mungkin ia tega menyuruh Jimin menjemputnya di sekolah dalam keaadaan hujan badai seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil mengamati titik hujan yang turun dengan giat.

Merasa ada bayangan yang berdiri di hadapannya, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Oh, _shit._ Batin Taehyung. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ujung sepatunya yang sedikit basah.

"Bukan kah kemarin kita bertemu, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mendadak gugup mendengar suara namja di hadapannya ini, semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap menahan suaranya untuk keluar.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" tanya namja –Jung Hoseok, dengan nada menunggu yang dibuat-buat. Kalau saja dia bukan kakak kelasnya, Taehyung sudah memukulnya sampai habis. Terlalu menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Taehyung singkat, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hoseok.

"Mau kuingatkan?" Hoseok sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tidak sabar untuk memukul rahang adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar ini.

Taehyung sudah bisa merasakan Hoseok marah dari posisinya sekarang. Ia menegak ludahnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Hoseok yang menyalak dengan datar. "Bisakah _sunbae_ tidak menggangguku?"

Darah Hoseok semakin mendidih, bocah ini benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya. Niat Hoseok yang awalnya hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan, musnah seketika melihat sikap asli Taehyung yang begitu kurang ajar. "Baiklah, semoga hujan semakin deras." Ledek Hoseok –dengan penekanan pada kata deras, pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, ingin membalas tapi tidak bisa.

Hoseok pergi dari tempatnya, masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia berhentikan di depan Taehyung menunggu tadi, menyalakan mobilnya. Ia sengaja menginjak kubangan air di dekat Taehyung agar bocah itu terkena cipratan air kotor dan –Bingo! Tepat mengenai wajah dan rambut Taehyung. Hoseok bisa mendengar Taehyung yang mengumpat, lalu ia tertawa puas sampai terdengar lampu belakang mobil kesayangannya pecah terkena lemparan batu.

Bocah biola sialan itu yang melemparnya. _Sialan._

 **TBC**

 **a/n: HUAHUAHAUHAU ini dia chapter 3 wkwk belom cukup panjang ya buat permintaan maaf chapter kemaren yang pendeknya setengah idup:' oke, di chapter ini VHope nya barusan mulai~ dan buat yang tanya Jimin seme ato uke, jawabannya boleh nanti diliat aja sendiri di chapter selanjutnya**

 **oiya, maaf banget kalo apdetnya sungguh lama:' joker abis live in jadi baru sempet apdet sekarang. Dan satu lagi, rp twitter joker ganti unname yeaa jadi** seungheecl **. Charanya tetep sama kok** **ayok difollow, ayok kenalan ama joker sini sini**

 **and, thankyou so much for review-nim dan buat siapapun yang udah follow, ngefav ato baca nih ff abal-abal gaje, terharu nih muahmuah /ciumin satu-satu/ .ga doain makin cepet apdetnya okai!**

 **and last, review juseyooooooo~**

 **10/3/2016**

 **JokerSii.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Luck**

 **Author: Jokersii**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **etc.**

 **WARNING: BoyxBoy, absurd, typos.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM! THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR AGENCY, I JUST WANT TO BORROW THEIR NAMES(?)**

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin menjadi orang sial bisa membuatmu beruntung?" –Jung Hoseok

"Ya, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin jawabannya tidak, hyung." –Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter IV: I wonder about your feeling.**

Taehyung begitu menyesali perbuatan bodohnya karena emosi tak tertahankan. Sebenarnya itu juga bukan salah Taehyung sepenuhnya. Jung-sialan-Hoseok itu yang pertama kali mencari masalah dengan dirinya. _Well,_ Taehyung mengakui ia memancing Hoseok dengan bagaimana dinginnya ia menjawab pertanyaan _sunbae_ nya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dalam kondisi terdesak seperti itu ia merasa menjadi kambing hitam yang akan terintimidasi. Dan catatlah, bahwa Kim Taehyung _benci_ terintimidasi oleh siapapun. Taehyung tidak menyangka lemparannya akan tepat sasaran dan ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi lampu itu akan pecah.

Kemudian Taehyung berakhir di sini, di dalam mobil Hoseok, dengan suasana mencekam dan raut menahan marah dari _sunbae_ berandal di sebelah kanannya. Hoseok menuntut Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya, entah akan dibawa kemana. Awalnya Taehyung jelas menolak mentah-mentah tuntutan itu. Namun Hoseok menarik lengannya dengan kekuatan _tawuran_ yang dimiliki nya. Alhasil, Taehyung tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Kau tahu berapa harga mobil ini, huh?" Suara Hoseok memecah keheningan mobil itu setelah sekitar lima belas menit melaju. Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia selalu memiliki firasat, dan _biasanya_ firasat itu benar akan terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab, bocah?" kata Hoseok kembali karena Taehyung hanya diam saja. Hoseok sebenarnya sudah ingin meluapkan amarahnya dengan memukuli bocah _sialan_ yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini. Mati-matian ia menahan amarah karena sikap kurang ajar yang keterlaluan yang dimiliki Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang muka, takut untuk menatap wajah _sunbae_ nya yang dari manapun terlihat sangat sangat marah. "Mahal," balas Taehyung singkat dan datar.

Hoseok mencengkram setir mobil kesayangannya itu, "Dan kau masih berani memecahkannya?!" ucap Hoseok dengan nada yang tinggi dan setengah berteriak. Tidak bisakah bocah ini bersikap baik sedikit setelah melakukan kesalahan? Meminta maaf pun tidak.

"Aku akan menggantinya," suara Taehyung melemah karena memikirkan uang bulanannya akan habis dalam sekejap mata. "Kau butuh berapa untuk memperbaikinya?" tanya Taehyung kali ini dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menggantinya," balas Hoseok sambil menyeringai ngeri. "Apalagi dengan uang, aku bisa menggantinya sendiri." Lanjutnya membuat Taehyung kembali diserang rasa takut melimpah. "Aku punya dua tawaran untukmu," Hoseok mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. "Pertama, kau akan menjadi pembantuku, target bullyan untuk dan teman-temanku –di sekolah, di rumah, di manapun," Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun terhenti karena suara Hoseok yang memotongnya.

"Kau akan menjadi kekasihku selama satu bulan. Bagaimana?"

* * *

Jimin berjalan pelan di menuju mini market dekat rumahnya. Ia dipaksa untuk membeli telur oleh ibunya dengan ancaman tidak mendapat jatah makan untuk sarapan besok pagi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini, Ia meminta Jungkook mengajarkan beberapa materi yang membuatnya kesulitan. Ia tidak percaya ada yang mempunyai otak seencer Jungkook. Bahkan Jungkook masih dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Belakangan ini, ia memang sangat sering bersama dengan Jungkook. Ia mengenalnya dari Taehyung yang memang suka sok kenal dengan orang-orang asing. Jimin akui Jungkook memang sangat lucu dan baik. Bertolak belakang dengan Taehyung yang sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet setengah mati. Ia tidak menyangka akan dekat dengan orang sediam Jungkook. Jimin menganggapnya seperti adik lucu yang sialnya lebih pintar dari dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin menabrak tubuh seseorang dan menjatuhkan belanjaan orang itu. "Oh, maafkan aku." Ucap Jimin sembari membantu orang itu mengambili barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam orang itu pelan. Jimin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar gumaman pelan dari orang itu.

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke mata hitam Jimin. "Jimin?" panggil Yoongi. Lalu setelah itu suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

Jimin mengusap tenguknya, "Ehem, hyung kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Jimin seperti orang bodoh. "Ada apa dengan bahasa formalmu itu?" balas Yoongi sambil terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk jidat Jimin dengan telapak tangan lembutnya. Jimin sempat bergeming sesaat merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Yoongi di jidatnya. "Ani, hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum hangat. "Ini barang-barangmu, hyung." Jimin memberikan tas belanja itu kepada Yoongi.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang dengan lucu menata barang belanjaan yang sudah dibelinya. Yoongi memakai _hoodie_ putih kebesaran dan celana selutut yang menunjukkan betapa kurus dan putihnya kaki namja itu. Percayalah, Jimin ingin sekali memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu saat ini. Yoongi masih sibuk menata barang belanjaannya dan tiba-tiba saja, tangan Jimin meraih salah satu tas belanjanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah," Ucap Jimin membuat Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk protes karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. "Dan tidak ada penolakan, hyungku sayang." Lanjut Jimin dan Jimin bersumpah melihat rona kemerahan samar di wajah Yoongi. Tahan dirimu untuk mencubit pipi putih itu, Jimin.

Kemudian Jimin mengenggam tangan Yoongi dan menariknya lembut untuk berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Yoongi. Masa bodo dengan sarapan besok pagi. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengantar hyung kesayangan menuju rumahnya dengan selamat.

* * *

Taehyung mengerang keras karena bunyi alarm yang mengusik tidur pulasnya. Ia membuka mata berlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia memeluk guling penuh air liurnya itu dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di sela-selanya. Taehyung bersumpah ia sangat malas bersekolah hari ini. Kejadian kemarin malam masih terus terngiang di benaknya. Bahkan tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan penawaran Jung-sialan-Hoseok yang kurang ajar.

Kemarin Hoseok memberi waktu Taehyung satu malam untuk memikirkan akan memilih tawaran yang mana. Dan itu artinya hari ini Taehyung memberikan jawaban antara dua penawaran paling gila yang pernah ada –menurut Taehyung. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, kenapa Hoseok memberinya waktu untuk berpikir segala kalau _sunbae_ itu memang ingin menindasnya? Pipi Taehyung merona memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika saja Hoseok _menembaknya_ sungguhan. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran tadi.

Frustasi memikirkan itu, Taehyung segera bangkit dari tempat tidur tersayangnya, mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Berharap air dingin akan membawanya kepada kenyataan bahwa kejadian kemarin sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Berharapnya sih begitu, namun siapa yang tau nantinya. Apa salahnya berharap?

* * *

Taehyung sampai di sekolahnya dengan wajah lesu. Ia menyeret kakinya setengah mengantuk menuju kelasnya. Koridor sudah ramai dan Taehyung sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Mau disembunyikan darimana jika ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini, Taehyung selamat sentosa sampai di kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi. Taehyung menatap ngeri ekspresi gembira teman sebangkunya itu.

"Jimin," panggil Taehyung heran. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung dan tersentak kaget. "Oh, Tae. Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jimin ling-lung, sangat terlihat kalau habis melamun. "Sudah daritadi, bantet. Makanya jangan melamun terus!" balas Taehyung sembari menelungkupkan kepala beralas lengannya di atas meja.

"Tae," panggil Jimin yang hanya dijawab gumaman sekenanya dari Taehyung. "Aku mengantar Yoongi hyung pulang kemarin." Lanjut Jimin membuat Taehyung langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget serta melototkan bola matanya –yang dasarnya sudah lebar, seakan akan keluar dari matanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku. Sekarang." Tuntut Taehyung dengan segala rasa penasarannya. Sesaat Jimin berpikir bahwa Taehyung memiliki sifat seperti perempuan dengan cara pemaksaan seperti ini.

"Kemarin malam aku bertemu dengannya di jalan saat akan ke mini market. Dia kesulitan membawa belanjaannya sendiri, jadi aku membantunya membawa belanjaannya sampai rumah." Jelas Jimin kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam. "Bahkan aku bergandengan tangan dengannya sampai rumahnya." Lanjut Jimin yang dibalas pelototan tidak percaya dari Taehyung. "T-tunggu sebentar," Ucap Taehyung ragu. "Bagaimana dengan namja yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung merubah raut wajah Jimin, yang awalnya berseri-seri menjadi murung.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal kekasih Yoongi hyung, Tae."

* * *

Hari ini, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berani keluar dari kelasnya. Alasannya sederhana sih, takut bertemu Jung-sialan-Hoseok. Jimin mengajaknya ke kantin namun Taehyung menolak, karena kantin adalah tempat paling rawan ia akan bertemu dengan _sunbae_ berandal itu. Jujur saja, Taehyung lapar. Tapi lebih baik kelaparan daripada harus menentukan penawaran Hoseok kemarin.

Namun dewi fortuna memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Seseorang menepuk bahunya saat ia baru melangkah satu kali keluar kelasnya. Taehyung enggan menoleh karena tau siapa yang menepuknya. Yang pasti bukan Jimin.

"Hei," Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Itu bukan suara Hoseok. Suara namja lain, lebih berat dan bernada datar. Taehyung menolehkan wajah ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Ia melihat seorang namja asing namun sering di lihatnya entah dimana. Rambutnya pirang dan badannya lebih tinggi dari Taehyung. "Kau Kim Taehyung, kan?" tanya namja itu. Taehyung hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Hoseok menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesannya padamu bahwa hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah."

Dan namja itu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung semakin bingung memikirkan maksud dari pesan itu.

 **TBC**

 **a/n: HUAAAAAAAA:' maafkan joker ya, update lama banget nget nget. Wifi rumah rusak, kuota abis, uang abis, gaada pulsa. Ngenes bangetlah pokoknya hiks. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini bener-bener pendek dan ngebosenin.**

 **Buat yang minta Jimin seme kalian udah bisa nebak jawabannya dari chap ini belom?wkwk**

 **Oiyaa, makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngefav, ngefollow, ataupun yang udah ngereview ff abal-abal ini:') makasih juga yang udah mau bacaaa**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua yang baca, tolong review biar ga ngebosenin oke?**

 **p.s. joker ganti uname rp twitter ya beb.** jisukiem **–follow me?**

 **17/4/2016**

 **JokerSii**


End file.
